


Dan Howell

by Entraptas_Dyke



Category: danhowell - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entraptas_Dyke/pseuds/Entraptas_Dyke
Summary: this is a thank you for Dan





	Dan Howell

his lips  
a smile that could light up a thousand cities  
could brighten a million lives

his voice  
a laugh so beautiful you'd think it was royal  
could have a never ending conversation not wanting to let go

his nose  
rounded like the curve of the moon  
connecting to his sweet dimples

his eyes  
so happy and filled with joy  
look closely and you'll see the despair

his hair  
curls like the waves of the sea  
soft to the touch

his body  
tall like a skyscraper  
looking over us

him  
an angel sent from heaven to help you when life feels tough  
to tell you 'don't let go, not yet'  
'keep going, you can make it'

Dan Howell

thank you for saving me Dan


End file.
